El Hijo de Cien Caras
|birth_place=Tula, Tamaulipas, Mexico |death_date= |death_place=Coyoacán, Mexico City, Mexico |resides= |billed= |trainer=Adolfo Tapia El Salsero |debut=2001 June 25, 2005 (As El Hijo de Cien Caras) |retired= }} Eustacio "Tacho" Jiménez Ibarra (March 21, 1976 - November 29, 2010) was a Mexican Luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler better known by the ring name of El Hijo de Cien Caras. The name is Spanish for "the Son of Cien Caras." He was not, however, related to wrestler Cien Caras, but instead paid Cien Caras for the rights to use the ring name, a practice not uncommon in Lucha Libre. He also wrestled under the names Frankenstein and Suplex, named after the monster and the wrestling move. He was the brother of Adolfo Tapia, who wrestles as L.A. Park as well as the nephew of Super Parka and the cousin of Volador, Jr. Professional wrestling career Jiménez was born in a small village named Nuevo Padilla, located in the town of Tula, Tamaulipas, but while he was still a child, his family moved to Tampico, where he grew up. After Jiménez's brother Adolfo Tapia had become famous as La Parka, he decided to follow in his footsteps and become a professional wrestler. After being trained by his brother and El Salsero, Jiménez made his debut under a mask as "Frankenstein", working for El Salsero's promotion in Guadalupe, Nuevo León. In 2001 he began wrestling under the ring name "Suplex" and acknowledged publicly that he was the brother of Adolfo Tapia. He worked as Suplex on the Mexican Independent circuit for four years without much success, after which his brother decided that he needed a makeover in order to gain success. In 2005 he bought the rights to use the ring name "El Hijo de Cien Caras" ("The Son of Cien Caras") and took the ring character of the son of Cien Caras, teaming up with Cien Caras, Jr. (who was also not related to Cien Caras). Together the team became known as Los Junior Dinamitas (After their "Father's" group Los Hermanos Dinamita). On December 11, 2005 Los Junior Dinamitas defeated Flash I and Flash II to win the Occidente Tag Team Championship on a show in Guadalajara, Jalisco. Los Junior Dinamitas held the Occidente Tag Team Championship for 546 days in total, making sporadic title defenses in that time. In 2007 Los Junior Dinamitas began working for International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG), with the group being expanded with Máscara Año 2000, Jr. and El Hijo de Máscara Año 2000, who were actually the sons of Máscara Año 2000 (Cien Caras' brother). On May 31, 2007 Hijo de Cien Caras and Máscara Año 2000, Jr. defeated the team of El Pantera and El Felino to win the IWRG Intercontinental Tag Team Championship. El Hijo de Cien Caras' run as double champion lasted under two weeks before losing the belts to the team of El Sagrado & Rayman on June 10, 2007. Following the loss of the Occidente Tag Team Championship Los Junior Dinamitas featured the team of Hijo de Cien Caras and Máscara Año 2000, Jr. more than the other two members as the team quickly established themselves as the most dominant IWRG Tag Team Champions as they held the title for 801 days and made 11 successful title defenses, although they did have a long period of inactivity as a team in early to mid 2009 due to Hijo de Cien Caras not working regularly for IWRG. During the time period the two had successful defenses against such teams as Electroshock and El Hijo de Anibal, Pierroth and El Hijo de Pierroth, El Hijo de Solitario and El Hijo de Anibal, Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. and El Hijo de Anibal, Dr. Wagner, Jr. and Silver King, Silver King and El Dandy, El Fantasma and Fantasma, Jr., Scorpio, Jr. and Zumbido, Arlequin and Hijo de Pierroth and The Headhunters. Hijo de Cien Caras participated in the 2008 IWRG Rey del Ring tournament on July 24, 2008 and was the 29th, and last wrestler eliminated, only outlasted by the winner Scorpio, Jr. On August 9, 2009 Los Junior Dinamitas marathon reign ended when the team of Ricky Cruz & Scorpio, Jr. defeated them. AAA vs. IWRG feud During an IWRG show on April 29, 2010 Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) wrestler Silver King showed up for the show, allegedly to promote the movie "Nacho Libre II" but ended up starting an interpromotional feud between AAA and IWRG. Los Junior Dinamitas quickly came to the defense of IWRG, wrestling against Silver King and other AAA representatives such as Alex Koslov, Chessman and Cibernético. During AAA's TripleMania XVIII Los Junior Dinamitas made a surprise appearance moments after Silver King and Último Gladiador won the AAA World Tag Team Championship to challenge the new champions. This marked the first time IWRG wrestlers appeared on AAA television. On June 20, 2010 Máscara Año 2000, Jr. and El Hijo de Cien Caras defeated Los Piratas (Pirata Morgan & Hijo de Pirata Morgan to win the IWRG Tag Team Championship for a second time. On November 14, 2010, Los Junior Dinamitas lost the championship back to Los Piratas. Personal life Jiménez was the brother of professional wrestler Adolfo Tapia Ibarra (L.A. Park) and nephew of Ramón Ibarra Banda (Super Parka), Johnny Ibara, King Balam and Desalmado as well as the cousin of Volador, Jr. the son of Ramón Ibarra. His family outside of wrestling included his brothers Ulises, Alejandro, Gabriel and a sister named Georgina. Despite using the name "Son of Cien Caras" he was not in any way related to Cien Caras, real name Carmelo Reyes González or the González wrestling family. Jiménez, like many other luchadores, kept his private life a secret and his real name was not a matter of public record until his death. Death In the early morning hours of November 29, 2010, Jiménez was murdered in Coyoacán, Mexico City. According to local officials Jiménez and a female companion named Adela de Luna González were sitting in a car, when they were approached by two unknown individuals who, without saying a word, opened fire and hit Jiménez once in the neck and Luna five times in the chest and neck, before fleeing the scene in a black Dodge Neon. Paramedics pronounced both Jiménez and Luna dead at the scene. Jiménez was survived by his wife Maria Felix Rocha and his children Alan Eustace, Edgar Adolfo, Abraham and a newborn baby girl. It was later reported that Luna, a 50 year old nightclub owner in Mexico City, and her former husband had been investigated by the Mexico City Justice Department for "shady dealings" involving smuggling goods from China and Japan. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Quebradora con Giro'' (Spinning backbreaker) *'Signature moves' :*Flying Splash :*Powerbomb Championships and accomplishments *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' :*IWRG Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Máscara Año 2000, Jr. *'Jalisco State' :*Occidente Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Cien Caras, Jr. Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile Category:1976 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:2001 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Lucha Libre VIP alumni Category:Promociones Gutierrez alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers